This invention relates to electric lamps in general and, in particular to an electric lamp assembly having a base subassembly molded mostly of plastics or synthetic resin material.
Electric lamps have been suggested in combination with a variety of base constructions for like or unlike applications. As far as the applicant is aware, the lamp bases of the type herein under consideration have so far been invariably of metal, usually fabricated by the drawing of sheet metal. A problem has existed with such metal made lamp bases. They are generally of such axial dimension in comparison with their diameter that their manufacture has required deep drawing. The conventional method of manufacture is objectionable by reason of a high percentage of defective products and the consequent waste of the material. An additional drawback is that the material for deep drawing must be a very ductile and expensive one. These disadvantages have added considerably to the manufacturing costs of the conventional lamp assemblies themselves.